I Solemnly Swear
by aRE-yOu-mY-mOTheR
Summary: [In Progress] Harry mysteriously finds himself listening in on a conversation between the Marauders as they make the map. There, he learns a secret about the map that leads to a new adventure with the rest of the Golden Trio.
1. Follow Me

:DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…duh

**Chapter One: FOLLOW ME**

"Could this be any more boring?"

The young, raven haired boy heaved a sigh as he pushed away the many books surrounding him on the table. He placed his folded arms on the spot where his books previously resided and dropped his head down.

"I know what you mean mate," said the vibrantly redheaded boy sitting next to the first. He closed the book in front of him and slammed his head on it.

"Honestly, you two are pathetic. If you wouldn't have waited until the last minute, _like always_, to start everything, then you wouldn't be…"

"Hermione, we don't want to hear it, okay?"

The bushy haired, amber eyed girl sitting across from the two boys tilted her head in annoyance then continued reading.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

These three had been sitting in the common room all morning working on finishing up their final projects for their classes. As usual, Hermione had already finished and was just there to make sure her friends kept at it.

Ron and Harry, on the other hand, had barely started a thing and were completely exhausted from working nonstop.

Hermione looked up at the collapsed heap of bodies that were her best friends. She thought they would have learned by now. They do this every time!

Suddenly, Ron's stomach growled and both his and Harry's heads popped up.

"Lunchtime!"

And before you could say Godric Gryffindor, they were out the common room door and heading towards the Great Hall.

Hermione shook her head as she neatly set aside her possessions on the table and left. When she arrived, Harry and Ron were already stuffing their faces.

She wrinkled her nose at their behavior and fixed herself a plate full of food.

"You know, just because it's lunch doesn't mean you can forget about your projects."

"And you know, just because you're a homework-loving, teacher's pet doesn't mean you have to ruin lunch for the rest of us by talking about school work!"

"What! I am not a teacher's pet! You take that back Ronald Weasley!"

'_Oh Merlin'_ Harry thought_ 'here we go again…'_

"Why should I? You're _always_ pestering us about our 'bad habits'!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well…..stop it!"

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"No more taking notes for you."

"Fine."

"No more helping you with homework."

"Great."

"No more studying with you the night before a test and telling exactly what you need to know to pass."

"Err…well…"

"No more anything! You two are on your own!"

"You TWO?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Yes, thanks to Ron, you BOTH can just do all your work without me…and FAIL MISERABLY!"

"Oh great, thanks Ron," Harry muttered as he shot a glare at his friend. Ron reddened and shrunk back in his seat.

Hermione pulled out a book and buried her nose in it. No one really said anything for the rest of the meal. The awkward silence was just starting to become unbearable when Hermione suddenly stood up to leave.

Ron and Harry silently followed her back to their common room. They resumed their usual seats but Hermione just picked up her stuff and retreated up to her dormitory.

The boys watched as she huffed up the stairs and disappeared inside the door.

"Why do you two always have to fight?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's not my fault. She just…gets on my nerves. Besides, I don't always start it!"

"You two fight like an old married couple."

Ron made a face at Harry and flopped open his book. Harry let an aggrevated sigh escape as he turned to look in his bag for his Transfiguration book.

Ron, looking perturbed, quickly picked up his quill and began writing.

A minute or two later, Hermione was just about to head back downstairs to yell at the boys for not working when she stopped. Peeking around the doorframe, she smiled. Ron was writing furiously while Harry was trying to finish his reading. With his head propped up on his hand, he kept nodding off.

'_Well, at least they're trying…'_ she thought as she walked back into her room.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After another few hours of hard work, Harry had finished and was putting everything back into his bag. Ron was finishing up an essay and scribbling mindlessly on the parchment. Finally, he threw his quill down and yelled, "DONE!" He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"We've wasted the whole day in here," came a voice from behind Ron. He opened his eyes to see Harry standing by the window peering outside. The sun was setting on this beautiful Spring day, causing an orange glow to taint everything.

"Not the _whole_ day. Besides, I'm too tired to do anything really"

"Well, I'm going on a walk. Wanna come?"

"Bloody hell Harry, I just said I was tired."

"Fine, don't come." He started towards the door.

"Wait!" Ron said as he jumped out of his chair. "I guess a walk would do me some good."

The two of them walked mindlessly around the castle, exploring new corriders and visiting some they knew all too well. When they stumbled upon the hall where the Room of Requirement was located, Ron insisted on going in. And much to Harry's displeasure, he agreed.

"I knew you two would come here eventually."

Both boys jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Blimey Hermione! You scared us half to death! What are you doing here?"

"Well," she started as the others came to sit on the chairs by her, "I was bored, and I felt kind of bad about earlier. Plus, I figured you guys would end up here at some point in time."

"But I thought you were mad at us?" Harry asked with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Oh please!" she smiled. "Besides, it's usually HIM I'm mad at," she nodded towards Ron.

"Hey!"

Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron just sat staring at the pair and adding a few sarcastic remarks between their giggles.

"Oh yeah…….funny…..HA HA HA…..Okay guys, it really wasn't that funny…." But soon even Ron, the butt of the joke, was laughing.

Finally, after everyone calmed down, Ron suggested a game of Exploding Snaps. Hermione passed and decided to curl up in on of the chairsto watch Harry and Ron play on the floor. And somehow, between games three and seven, the threesome feel asleep, probably due to all the work they had done today.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Around 10:30, Hermione stirred. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Noticing her location, her eyes shot open and she quickly checked her watch.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Huh?" "What?" They mumbled as they sat up to face each other.

"We fell asleep….it's after ten! It's past curfew!"

"Ah, we missed dinner," groaned Ron, clutching his stomach in agony. Hermione and Harry shot glances at the carrot topped boy.

"Don't you ever think about anything besides food?"

"What? I'm hungry."

Hermione shook her head and turned to look at Harry. "Uh, you two always get us into these sort of messes. What are we going to do THIS time?"

"I say we go back to the common room, get the invisibility cloak, and head to the kitchen for a late supper."

"How are we going to get TO the common room without getting caught?" interjected Ron, now leaning on the arm of Hermione's chair and looking anxious for an adventure.

Harry smiled. "Follow me."

:-: FINIS CHAPTER ONE:-:

* * *

_hands tied_ forced to post this dumb story…so yeah, it sucks…. _shrugs shoulders_


	2. Little Adventures

Disclaimer: I own nothing…duh.

**Chapter Two-:Little: Adventures**

"Ugh, why do you guys always drag me along on all your little adventures?" Hermione griped as she felt her way along the wall. Trying to follow Harry and not stumble at the same time wasn't her idea of fun.

"Hermione, you have NO idea how many 'adventures' you HAVEN'T been on. And gee, I wonder why." He took a moment to look up and stroke his chin as if he were deep in thought. "Oh, I know. You complain WAY too much to tag along with us big boys."

Even through the complete darkness, she could see his cocky grin. She was about to retaliate with a smack to the face when Harry interrupted.

"Shhhh. Will you two PLEASE quiet down?" he whispered.

Soon they were stepping through the portrait hole into the warm glow of the Gryffindor tower.

"You guys wait here. I'll go get the cloak." He started up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Ron plopped himself into one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

"You're impossible," Hermione stated flatly as she sat in the armchair opposite the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh come off it Hermione."

"No, I mean you're lucky I like Harry so much or else I…"

"You like Harry?" Ron nearly toppled off his seat.

"What! NO! That's…that's not what I meant." She blushed.

"Oh…whew," he relaxed and sunk back into the chair.

"Why?" she asked curiously, the redness slowly fading from her cheeks.

"Er, no reason. Just don't think it'd work out, h-he's still hooked on Cho you know. Plus, you two don't seem…like a boyfriend/girlfriend…type." Stammering, it was now Ron's turn to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh…." Hermione breathed. She ended the conversation there noticing hw uncomfortable this subject made Ron. But she immediately smiled to herself inwardly. _Maybe Harry was right about Ron…_

The couple sat staring at the flickering flames. So entranced by the dancing fire, neither heard a pair of footsteps running down the stairs. "All set then?"

Hermione and Ron jerked around, wide eyed, to see Harry holding the invisibility cloak in one hand and the Marauder's Map in the other.

Harry, taken aback by their reactions, said "You two all right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, forcing a smile.

"Never better," Hermione mumbled quickly as she stood up.

"Good. Let's go then, I'm starved." Harry swung open the portrait hole and walked through. Ron and Hermione followed behind, stopping just before the door to let the other exit first. Then, both made a move to walk through the door but stopped abruptly at the sight of each other's movements. Once more they tried to leave but the same thing happened again. "Are you two coming or what?"

"Errr, right behind you mate!" Ron stepped through the portrait quickly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in astonishment at how dumb he could really be. Hermione took a calming breath and stepped through also.

Eyeing the two suspiciously, Harry pulled the cloak over the three of them. Then, tapping the map with his wand he said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Before their eyes, the halls of Hogwarts appeared magically.

"Better take the long way to the kitchens." Harry pointed to the map. "Looks like Filch is patrolling the usual route." And with that, they were off. With no problems, they soon reached the fruit painting. Ron reached from under the cloak and tickled the pear. Suddenly they were looking into the kitchens of Hogwarts, filled with many house elves bustling about. But as soon as the trio was noticed, they were surrounded by at least thirty more than willing creatures.

Food was piled in front of them, enough to feed the whole 6th year class. So, with no time to spare, the three began eating all the delicious goodies. By the time they had finished, each felt like he or she might explode. After thanking the house elves and promising to come back again, they piled back under the cloak.

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again," Hermione groaned.

"I know what you mean. Those little things really know how to cook up a good meal," Ron said while rubbing his full belly.

Hermione elbowed his already busting gut and scolded him for calling the house elves "little things".

"OI!" He doubled over. "I think I'm going to SPEW!"

Harry and Ron had a good laugh at Ron's reference to Hermione's house elf liberating club from two years ago. Hermione simply turned up her nose and walked ahead.

The two boys had to pratically jog to keep the cloak from slipping off.

"Aww, c'mon Hermione. You know we were just kidding." Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders playfully.

"I still don't see why it didn't work. It was such a well thought out idea."

Ron stifled a laugh. Harry shot his friend a warning glance then turned to Hermione and said, "Of course it was."

Hermione wiggled out from under Harry's arm. "Harry James Potter, do NOT humor me!"

He held up his hands in defense and placed an innocent look upon his face. Unfortuantely this caused the cloak to slide to the ground, exposing all three of them. Noticing his mitake, Harry bent down to pick up the cloak. He was about to cover up again when he realized that they were practically there so he tucked it safely under his arm.

Ron mumbled the password (Galloping Hippogriffs) and all of them entered.

It was nearing midnight when they returned to the common room. It was almost empty so the three decided to head up to bed. They said their goodnights and sluggishly climbed the stairs to their rooms. Tomorrow was Sunday: their last free day before final exams. Tomorrow night would be spent mostly on reviewing for their Magic Throughout History and Transfiguration exams. Two days in a row of studying for Harry and Ron? This should be interesting.

* * *

:-: FINIS CHAPTER TWO :-: 


End file.
